In general, secondary batteries refer to chargeable and dischargeable batteries, unlike primary batteries that are not chargeable. Such a secondary battery is being widely used in the high-tech electronic fields such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders.
The secondary battery includes an electrode assembly, an electrolyte, and a case in which the electrode assembly and the electrolyte are accommodated. The electrode assembly is manufactured by alternately stacking a plurality of electrodes and a plurality of separators.
In the manufacture of the electrode assembly, a lamination process of allowing the electrode and the separator to adhere to each other. Here, a lamination device is used. That is, the lamination device includes a roller and a pattern film that is taped on a circumferential surface of the roller.
In the above-described lamination device, when the roller rotates, the roller may press the electrode assembly by using heat and a pressure, and thus, the pattern film may be bonded to be patterned between the electrode and the separator of the electrode assembly.
However, in the lamination device, the pattern film may move because a taped portion of the pattern film is gradually weakened by the heat and the pressure to cause bonding defects. Particularly, the lamination device has a problem in which the pattern film has to be taped on a circumferential surface of the roller, and thus, it takes a lot of time to perform the operation.